undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Corruption Sans
Backstory Alpha Corruption Sans is a failed but powerful experiment made by Infinitey Code. His creation originated shortly after the production of Virus404 sans and was intended to be a copy version of Alpha!Sans but, however, his design went a little haywire and resulted in a completely new person who will be later called Alpha Corruption Sans. During Alpha Corruption Sans construction, Infinitey Code drew inspiration from Alpha!tale and copied the base binary of Alpha!Sans which he then rearranged with corrupted codes and files in hopes that he may make a brother for Virus404. This plan was working well until an Anomaly formed within construction, the anomaly disorganized and crippled the base design system of Alpha Corruption Sans files and base build-up codes hwhich ultimately ruined his creation. Infinitey Code emotionally snapped and went berserk for how could such a stupid mistake ruin EVERYTHING?? Infinitey Code, out of blinding rage, shoved the ruined project into existence thinking of nothing but how all his hard work had failed. Infinitey Code, shoving his failure into existence, did not foresee that due to his violent actions that it actually caused Alpha Corruption Sans to be reconstructed and made functional by the aftermath of the same anomaly that ruined it. So then Alpha Corruption Sans woke up within a make-shift Anti void confused and completely lost, Infinitey Code almost wrote this off as a random occurrence until he looked at Alpha Corruption Sans power and potential. This made Infinitey Code satisfied and led him to reveal who, what, and where Alpha Corruption Sans was. Alpha Corruption Sans responded with disgust and spite at his existence but otherwise did his best to listen and consider Infinitey Codes revelation. After Code left, Alpha Corruption Sans began to create himself a home and to gain some knowledge about the Multiverse in order to figure out his next move. During Alpha Corruption Sans travels, he discovered how much he really hated being around other people and decided to never have friends, resulting in him being cold and lonely with no sense of compassion. Alpha Corruption Sans now lurks in the multiverse plotting and scheming his ascent into ultimate power and hopes to dethrone Infinitey Code but for now, he needed to play good soldier in order to gain power within Codes group. Personality Alpha Corruption Sans is a person who believes the Multiverse is an imperfect flaw that needs to be corrupted and demolished. He is extremely cruel and reclusive in nature and values privacy and being alone above all else, if he his denied being alone he will mercilessly slaughter those who are bothering him in a cruel painful fashion with no sense of remorse. Only a few beings Alpha Corruption Sans will tolerate would be Infinitey Code, Infinitey Code Servants, usually Virus404, and the Empty Ones he creates. Other than these few, Alpha Corruption Sans usually discards any other person. Alpha Corruption Sans despises love and kindness and believes such things like “friends” are useless and meaningless concepts, for allies, slaves, and acquaintances get the job done more efficiently without any need for personal connection. When Fighting, Alpha Corruption Sans prefers to use slaves to fight for him or indirectly fight in some matter. He offers no support in battle and usually will make smart snarky comments behind allies and slaves backs. Appearance Color of his skull and eyes changes every second but the colors are only black and white his eyes sometimes changes to red and black and white,for the skull is black and white and jacket also changes to black and white. ORIGINAL APPEARANCE is eyes AND WHITE BLACK and WHITE JACKET WITH BLACK SHORTS Powers/Abilities Perfect Corrupting Touch The things or people Alpha Corruption Sans touch or touch him quickly corrode and corrupt away. Alpha Corruption Sans can perfectly control how much he corrupts and what he corrupts, allowing him to destroy AUs and OCs Primordial Darkness Manipulation Alpha Corruption Sans can Manipulate and Create primal darkness, the very beginning form of evil dark energy. This ability is extremely potent and powerful, it will allow the consuming of whole AUs and OCs Damage Reduction Alpha Corruption Sans takes -100 damage off each attack Ray Of Utter Destruction Alpha Corruption Sans may choose to shoot a powerful glitchy beam from his index finger. Those hit by the beam suffer 9,999 points of damage and become immobilized. Anti-Void Manipulation Alpha Corruption Sans can create and manipulate Anti Voids Anti Energy Manipulation Alpha Corruption Sans can manipulate Anti Energy. This allows Alpha Corruption Sans to completely negate and cancel out any form of energy Deny Access Alpha Corruption Sans can choose who can or cannot enter an AU he is currently on or monitoring Degenerating Strike Everytime Alpha Corruption Sans hits someone they slowly rot from the inside out Create Empty One Alpha Corruption Sans can choose to create an Empty One by touching a restrained person. Empty Ones are creations designed to consume, obey, and destroy, they are Alpha Corruption Sans prized creations. Fatal Corrupting Blaster Alpha Corruption sans can summon six eyed gaster blasters. These blasters unleash a blank white beam and make absolutely no noise whatsoever. Anything that hits these beams immediately die as every ounce of coding in their bodies are corrupted and disorganized beyond repair Cyperpathy Alpha Corruption Sans can communicate and control electronic equipment Corrupting Bones Alpha Corruption Sans can use a normal-looking bone attack. Those who are hit by this attack immediately loose random memories and suffers from temporary short term memory loss, along with extreme lightheadedness and a painful migraine that will not end until cured by a form of coded ability. If these bones continue hitting someone the affects grow more and more painful until they crack the targets mind and leave them brain dead. Each individual bone deals 10 points of damage. Enslave This ability allows Alpha Corruption Sans to take control of a being (the power of the being can be divinity level) by simply touching them and use them as puppets in any way he desires. Enslaved beings cannot attempt to attack Alpha Corruption Sans in any way and cannot knowingly scheme or harm him, the Enslaved creatures became fanatic followers of Alpha Corruption Sans and if ordered to kill themselves they would be forced to do so. This ability lasts until freed by Code Manipulation or until Alpha Corruption Sans dispels it. Warp Manipulation Alpha Corruption Sans can warp himself, others, structures, landmasses, or attacks to wherever he is familiar with in the Undertale Multiverse. This ability at times can become VERY annoying. Au Teleportation Alpha Corruption Sans is able to teleport what Au he wants. Battle Stats Plans/Schemes * Alpha Corruption Sans plans on enslaving lesser creatures in CyberCore and building his way up. In doing this Alpha Corruption Sans will gain more and more power within CyberCore and slowly begin one of his primary assaults on the Multiverse * Alpha Corruption Sans hopes to gain Anomaly as a follower of him instead of Infinitey Code, so he tries to bribe and bait him * Alpha Corruption Sans is trying to build the ultimate creature to help create a distraction, and while the powerful beings of the multiverse is distracted Alpha Corruption Sans will corrupt Error404s home and use it as a weapon * Alpha Corruption Sans The Empty Ones The empty ones are horrifying parasites created by Alpha Corruption Sans. they appear to be 7 foot tall static creatures that swirl and move like fire, they have to black holes for eyes and a constantly grinning demonic toothed smile. Trivia * Strong brother of Virus404 * Very Powerful * Has no soul * the creator of empty ones * One of Infinitey Code's failed creations * Alpha Corruption Sans has unlimited defense and health * Alpha Corruption can beat all deities * Alpha Corruption is rarely ever seen * Alpha Corruption glows in the dark with white light Alpha Corruption is lvl 999,999,999,999,999 Gallery AlphaCorruption.png Alpha.png Category:Infinitey codes servant Category:Powerful Category:God Category:AlphaTale Category:Out-code Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Henchmen